What's My Age Again?
by derivereine
Summary: One Shot songfic. A day in the life of Mr Cody Rhodes. CodyxBecky


**For Becky, of course. Flame me for writing this, I don't care. It popped into my head whilst I was listening to the song on holiday.**

**Cody may be referred to as 'SoCo' in here. Don't steal that. It's a one shot, so don't ask me to update it.**

**I'm thinking of doing a series of blink 182 one-shot songfics. Yay?**

**Anyway, review!**

**

* * *

**

I surveyed myself in the mirror. My apparently 'piercing' eyes stared back at me and then flickered down to my outfit-a red polo shirt and jeans. My hair was spiked up, just how all the girls loved it.

I smiled, of course. When I look this damn hot, why wouldn't I?

"Needs something..." I muttered, mainly to myself. Grabbing a Calvin Klein fragrance, I sprayed myself lightly "Better."

_I took her out it was Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right_

Tonight wasn't all that special, I was just meeting my ex, Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly to try and get over my break up from Becky. So maybe I was jealous over her close relationship with Adam, so what?!

Matt Hardy wasn't careful with his girl around that guy and look where that got him! Whining on myspace like a child who's favourite toy had been taken away by his best friend.

So they might be over it now, but I know Matt and Matt isn't over it. He just says he is.

I broke up with Becky because of Adam. Then he revealed he was dating Jeff's ex, Charlie.

Whatever, I'm not asking for her back. She'd make me beg.

"Hey baby!" Barbie sauntered up to me and kissed my cheek. God, her perfume makes me gag.

We walked to the couch in the hotel room and literally as soon as I lay back into the cushions, she was all over me.

She tastes wrong. Her hands are wrong. She smells wrong. She's nothing like Becky. For one, Becky took her time in undoing my pants, Barbie's just thrown my jeans on the floor. Bitch better be careful, they were expensive.

I'm bored of her now. I think Family Guy is on.

_We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV_

I was right! It is on! Score!

"Cody! What are you doing?!" Barbie whined. Is she still here? Heh, Becky used to just lay with me and watch the show. I remember being able to smell her hair and hold her close. Her laugh was always infectious, too.

"Watching Family Guy" I finally replid to Barbie and looked at my jeans "Pass me those on your way out"

_And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?_

**Why the hell have you just kicked Barbie out of your room? Are you stupid? God Cody, act your damn age.**

I laughed at the text from Mickie James, Barbie's friend. I guess she's okay.

**Code-Man. You just kicked a hot slut out. Why? How old are you, dude?**

Alright, Randy Orton, you have her man. Don't text me about kicking women out, when you're married to an ugly bitch.

_My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

I chuckled to myself once more and turned the tv off. I might go and see Adam and Charlie. They'll know how to help me get Becky back without begging.

Charlie is Becky's best friend after all.

I felt considerably better now, knowing I'll be able to get Becky back. Maybe then we can drive out to get some food. I'm starved.

I got into my rental and drove halfway to Adam's place-why I'm not staying with him when we're in town I don't know.

Damn, I remember Barbie's mom loved me. Like loved me. Women over a certain age that look like they were left out in the sun too long should never, ever, flirt with me.

_Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail_

"Ah, hello. This is Officer Holly. I'm calling to alert you that your husband is in jail."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Ma'am." I surpressed my laughter and continued "He was found with a considerably younger male in a compromising position."

I heard a 'Ugh' on the line and then the unmistakable sound of a dial tone.

Heh.

_This state looks down on sodomy  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?_

**Cody, I can't be with you. Tonight was it. Luv Barbieee xoxo**

God, I wish she'd leave me alone. Even her texts irritate me.

_My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your 23_

I arrived at Adam's house and rang the doorbell before hiding around the side of the house.

"For fucks sake. ADAM! MORE KIDS!" I heard Charlie yell and I ran back round to meet her, holding my sides laughing.

A slight smile passed her lips and she rolled her blue eyes. I like her eyes.

"SoCo, how old are you? 11?" she paused "Come in"

I love it when she calls me 'SoCo' too. She made it up when we were waiting for Becky to arrive at the arena once. Like, Southern Comfort, our favourite drink, but Southern Cody. Woman's a genius.

Mind you, Becky sounds better saying it. Charlie's British tones don't fit the words right.

_And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

"Code-Man!" Adam called and pulled me into a bro hug. Alright, I might've been jealous of him and Becky, but he's one of my best friends. Seriously.

He turned to Charlie "You said it was kids"

She raised her left eyebrow at me "Was I wrong?"

Adam laughed as she walked off into the kitchen and we went into the lounge to play Guitar Hero "Cody, I am going to kick your ass"

I laughed "No man, Becky tought me how to play"

"Did you ever win?"

"Once"

_That's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?_

I was totally kicking Adam's ass, wailing on the green button with my eyes closed as he suddenly began to play better. Much better.

I opened my eyes to see Becky playing next to me and Adam and Charlie grinning behind her. He kissed her and they walked out of the room, leaving us alone.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"You never won." she grinned as she beat me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

I kissed her. That feels so much better "Rematch?"

She grinned again. I love her smile.

"You're on"

_I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_


End file.
